I'LL Protect U
by Park Heeni
Summary: "Kyuhyun-ah kumohon bertahanlah jangan menakutiku…" / " Jika ini yang kau maksud melindungiku aku menolaknya Kyuhyun-ah. Kau telah berjanji untuk selalu disampingku bukan? Sekarang aku menagihnya…kumohon tepatilah janjimu" . Akankah Kyuhyun mampu bertahan dan menepati janjinya? atau menyerah dan meninggalkan Sungmin selamanya? / KyuMin/ GS/OS/RnR juseyo?.


**I'LL PROTECT U**

**KYUMIN**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: Gender Switch, Gajeness(?), typos**

**Enjoy for the typos guys ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Brakkk….

"Angkat tangan kalian!. Menyerahlah kalian telah terkepung…" teriakan lantang Sungmin memenuhi gudang tua yang digunakan sebagai tempat transaksi barang-barang terlarang itu.

Gebrakan dan teriak wanita itu membuat orang –orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka sejenak terdiam. Namun tidak ada reaksi yang berarti. Jumlah total meraka delapan orang, empat orang dibagian kiri dan empat lainnya berada disebelah kanan. Jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja besar dimana tempat terdapatnya beberapa buah koper dan tas-tas besar.

Bahkan salah seorang dari mereka malah menyeringai ke arah Sungmin. Memperhatikannya dari bawah sampai atas. Sungmin cukup menyadari arti tatapan menjijikkan itu dan itu telah menyulut emosinya.

Dorrr…

Ia mengarahkan pistol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan menembakkannya ke arah atap gudang tua itu.

"Ku bilang angkat tangan kalian kalau tidak kupastikan peluru selanjutnya akan bersarang ditubuh kalian !"

"Cantik, seharusnya kau tidak bermain-main dengan benda seperti itu. Kau tidak cocok dengan itu. Lebih baik kita bermain dengan sesuatu yang lebih menarik diranjangku..".

"Sialan kau Seunghyun tutup mulutmu".

"Wah kau galak juga ya, pasti lebih menarik lagi saat kau di atas ranjang". Seringaian semakin jelas tercetak di wajah lelaki itu. Dia memang mafia kelas atas, tersangkut dengan pihak kepolisian bukanlah hal yang baru baginya dan entah kenapa selama bertahun-tahun ia selalu bisa lolos dari jeratan hukum.

Walaupun terkenal karena kelihaiannya meloloskan diri, tapi kali ini Sungmin berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya. Lelaki ini telah merendahkannya.

"Ayo bergerak, kepung mereka! "

Sungmin mengkomando pengepungan. Segara setelah itu pasukanpun bergerak dengan sigap ke arah mereka.

Namun sial, secara tiba-tiba sebuah bom asap dilemparkan dari arah atas. Seketika ruangan itu penuh dengan asap. Fokus Sungmin dan pasukannya hilang, asap memenuhi ruangan itu dan mereka kewalahan untuk bernafas. Kesempatan ini tentu langsung digunakan oleh Seunghyun dan kawanannya untuk kabur.

"Tutup hidung kalian jangan menghirup gas ini. Cepat kejar mereka!". Disela perintahnya ia menghubungi markas meminta bantuan segera datang.

" Kirimkan bantuan secepatnya, tim delta memerlukannya…"

"Kalian tim beta ke arah kiri, aku dan tim alfa ke arah kanan, sisanya isolasi keadaan sekitar dan luar gudang. Si brengsek itu tidak boleh kabur".

Kejar-kejaranpun berlangsung dengan sengit, suara letupan pistol memenuhi gudang yang ternyata bekas pabrik besi tua. Pengepungan mengalami kesulitan mengingat gedung pabrik yang begitu luas dan susana yang temaram menyulitkan pihak kepolisian. Jangan lupakan juga pihak lawan yang membawa pistol sebagai tindak perlawanan bahkan mereka cukup dibilang profesional menggunakannya. Terbukti dari tiga orang anak buah Sungmin yang terkena tembakan.

Dorrrr…dorrr..

"Di sayap kiri satu musuh tertembak, dua berhasil ditangkap satu lagi masih dalam pengejaran.."

Laporan itu terdengar dari salah satu anggota tim beta. Sungmin yang mendengar laporan itu segera mendekatkan alat komunikasi yang dari tadi ia letakkan di saku jasnya.

" Cepat bereskan sisanya, dan laporkan juga ke markas"

Berbeda dengan tim Beta, timnya sedikit mengalami kewalahan. Dua orang timnya terkena tembak yang cukup parah sehingga ia terpaksa menyuruh dua anggota tim merawatnya. Sisanya tinggal ia dan dua anak buahnya sementara musuh berjumlah empat orang.

Brakk…dorrr. Satu musuh tumbang, tembakan Sungmin berhasil mengenai jantungnya.

Dorrr…dorrr. Dua tembakan urut terdengar dari arah utara. Satu musuh tumbang lagi namun satu anggotanya juga ikut jadi korban.

Sungmin terhenyak menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Anggotanya ditembaki dengan brutal oleh Seunghyun. Bahkan ketika telah tumbangpun lelaki itu masih menghadiahi tubuhnya beberapa tembakan.

Sungmin menangis melihatnya. Bukan karena ia cengeng. Kejadian seperti ini memang selalu menjadi resiko terbesar saat melakukan penyergapan, tapi wajah Seunghyun yang dengan seringaian kemenangan menembaki anggotanya tanpa ampun benar-benar menyakitinya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Seunghyun lolos. Dengan emosi Sungmin melangkah mendekati si brengsek Seunghyun.

Dorrr…dorrr…dorrrr. Seiring langkahnya mendekat tembakan terus ia luncurkan ke arah lelaki itu. Sangat sial meskipun Sungmin telah membidiknya dengan tepat, tetap saja lelaki itu berhasil menghindari tembakannya. Meskipun begitu tembakan-tembakan Sungmin berhasil membuat Seunghyun mundur dari posisinya dan memilih bersembunyi di antara bongkahan besi-besi tua yang telah berkarat.

"Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman, pastikan kau tekan lukanya agar pendarahanya tidak parah". "Kau jagalah dia, biar mereka aku yang tangani…"

"Tapi, anda tidak…"

"Sstt…diamlah, percaya padaku. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu".

Sungmin segera mengambil alat komunikasinya. Kembali menghubungi markas agar bantuan segera datang.

"Kalian dimana?, banyak tim yang terluka parah, cepat bawa paramedis!".

"Maaf detektif Lee, kami akan berusaha cepat. Kami terjebak dijalan ada kecelakaan beruntun".

"Kumohon cepatlah, nyawa mereka bisa tak tertolong". Sungmin menatap anggotanya yang sekarang tengah kelelahan bahkan untuk menarik nafas. Sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaannya.

Sungmin kembali menajamkan penglihatannya ke arah sosok Seunghyun bersembunyi tadi. Tanpa diduga sebuah peluru melesat tepat ke arahnya. Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi belum siap refleks menghindar, tapi sial peluru itu berhasil menggores lengan kanannya cukup dalam. Ia bersandar dibalik bongkahan besi tua, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk kembali menyerang.

"Ming….". suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sontak ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kyu kau disini?, ke..kenapa bisa? Bukankah kau sedang bertugas".

"Mana mungkin aku dapat menyelesaikannya jika tau kekasihku dalam bahaya". Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk mendekati Sungmin. Tapi satu tembakan kembali meluncur ke arah mereka. Beruntung ia berlindung di balik bongkahan meja besi yang cukup besar.

"Aku bukan seorang sandera Cho!, aku polisi "

"Maka dari itu aku menghawatirkanmu. Kau kekasihku Lee Sungmin!. Benar-benar keras kepala, ku suruh kita lakukan penyerbuan gabungan kenapa malah bertindak sendiri !".

"Aku tidak ingin terus menjadi bayanganmu, aku juga ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikannya tanpamu. Ahhh…". Sungmin meringis ketika ia menggerakkan lengan kanannya. Kyuhyun yang sedari awal tidak menyadarinya akhirnya tau bahwa sang kekasih terluka saat melihat darah yang jatuh di lantai.

"Astaga! Kau terluka…". Ia langsung menghampiri Sungmin mengabaikan sang kekasih yang mencegahnya untuk mendekat. Dengan sigap ia langsung mengikatkan sapu tangannya di lengan Sungmin yang tergores.

"Diamlah disini, serahkan semuanya pada ku. Jungmo juga ada disini jadi kau cukup diam disitu"

"Tidak bisa begitu Kyu, ini tugasku kau tidak bisa mengambil alih semuanya"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kekasihku terluka lebih parah hah!. Kau tau aku seperti apa jadi menurutlah".

"Wah aku rasa disini ada seseorang yang begitu menghawatirkan kekasihnya, ya?". Suara Seunghyun terdengar mengintrupsi percakapan keduanya.

"Diam kau brengsek!, jangan banyak omong…."

"Wah tuan Cho yang begitu disegani marah ya?,hahahaha. Aku penasaran bagaimana kecakapanmu menggunakan pistol hingga engkau begitu dielu-elukan"

"Kupastikan kau akan mencicipinya sekarang…". Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang dia ucapkan sebutir peluru ia lontarkan dari pistolnya sesaat kemudian terdengar erangan kecil dari arah pelurunya melaju.

"Bagaimana?, kau sudah mencicipinya sekarang?". Seringaian puas tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Kau lawan yang hebat kurasa. Tapi aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan menyerah dengan mudah". Seunghyun memperbaiki posisinya dengan kaki kiri yang pincang. Kyuhyun hebat melihat celah yang sangat kecil untuk melesatkan pelurunya ke arah kaki lawannya.

Namun lagi-lagi ia melakukan perlawanan. Kali ini tidak dengan tembakan, tetapi bom asap kembali ia lembarkan ke arah pasangan kekasih itu.

"Beginikah caramu bermain Seunghyun?"

"…"

Uhukk…uhuk. Sungmin mulai terbatuk-batuk. Asapnya sangat pekat sehingga menyulitkannya menghirup udara.

"Tuan Cho kurasa kau harus segera membawa kekasihmu keluar atau dia akan terkapar kehabisan nafas"

"Tutup mulutmu yang banyak bicara itu, mari kita selesaikan secara jantan jangan bersembunyi lagi!"

" Ming berdiri dibelakangku, aku akan melindungimu. Urusan dia serahkan padaku"

"Musuh bukan hanya dia Kyu, masih ada anak buahnya juga"

"Kira-kira berapa orang?"

"Sekitar dua atau tiga, jadi kita tidak boleh lengah. Kau tidak bisa menanganinya sendirian mereka bisa tiba-tiba muncul"

Dorrr…dorrr…dorrr. Entah dari mana datangnya suara tembakan itu, yang jelas setelahnya terdengar suara pekikian kesakitan dari seseorang. Asap masih tebal disekitar mereka sehingga menyulitkan untuk sekedar memandang sejauh 2 meter.

"Kau menyerahlah ini belum terlambat". Sosok Jungmo terlihat mendekat ke arah seseorang yang terkapar jatuh sambil memegangi pahanya yang terluka namun terus saja berusaha menghindar.

"Itu Jungmo Min, ini akan memberikan keuntungan bagi kita". Setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali menatap nyalang ke arah persembunyian Seunghyun.

.

.

.

Sementara di sudut lain, Seunghyun kini tengah meringis kesakitan. Peluru panas yang dihadiahi detektif Cho itu membuatnya kewalahan bergerak belum lagi rasa sakitnya yang terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"Sial ini hari burukku". Ia mengumpat kesal ketika melihat peluru yang hanya tersisa sebuah di pistolnya.

"Sepertinya harus menyerah ya? Tapi tidak segampang itu Cho, kita harus merasakan sakit yang sama, mungkin saja lebih…". Dia bermonolog sendiri dengan rencana terselubung dalam otaknya untuk membalas hadiah dari detektif Cho kemudian menyelipkan pistolnya di belakang jas hitamnya.

Jungmo akhirnya berhasil menggapai tubuh salah seorang penjahat yang sudah berhasil dia lumpuhkan. Merogoh borgol dari saku dalam jasnya. Namun tanpa disangka orang itu menyeringai kemudian Srakkk…srakkk…

"Brengsek kau! Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu"

Detik berikutnya Jungmo melesakkan peluru tepat ke arah jantung lelaki itu. "Selamat tinggal" gumamnya lirih dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menahan kesakitan.

Masih dari tempat persembunyiannya, Seunghyun berjalan sambil menggeret kakinya yang terluka bermaksud mengambil pistol yang di pegang oleh salah satu temannya yang telah tewas.

Nafasnya memburu, darah dari kaki kirinya semakin banyak menetes mengenai lantai gudang yang berdebu. Seringaian jahatnya nampak jelas terlihat diantara raut kesakitannya begitu ia berhasil menggapai pistol rekannya tersebut. Masih dengan menyeret kaki kirinya ia berjalan menuju arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang telah bersiap siaga mengantisipasi gerakan musuh.

"Aku menyerah kau menang detektif Cho!" Seunghyun terus berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun yang melihat kehadirannya langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya bersiaga dengan gerakan Seunghyun.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu tuan Cho. Aku hanya tidak ingin mati konyol di tempat ini".

"Lemparkan pistolmu dan angkat tanganmu" perintah Kyuhyun lantang.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali rupanya" lelaki ini segera melempar pistolnya ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya, tangan kanannya masih menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah lelaki itu sedang tangan kirinya tengah memegang borgol.

Satu langkah…dua langkah…sampai kini sang detektif tepat berada dihadapan Seunghyun. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung mengarahkan borgol ke tangan sang buruan. Satu tangan Seunghyun telah berhasil ia borgol tinggal satunya lagi. Karena sedikit kewalahan, Kyuhyun memutuskan menurunkan tangan kanannya yang tengah menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Seunghyun dan menaruhnya ke tempatnya di samping pinggang kirinya. Tanpa disangka Seunghyun tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan detik selanjutnya ia melepaskan tembakannya ke arah dada Kyuhyun.

Dorr…..

Tembakan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tumbang. Seunghyun segera memunguti pistol yang tadi di buangnya bermaksud kembali menembaki tubuh detektif itu.

Sungmin terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah disaksikannya. Kyuhyun….kekasihnya tertembak?

"Brengsek kau Seunghyun!" Suara teriakannya disertai dengan tiga tembakan beruntun yang Sungmin arahkan pada Seunghyun sebelum pria itu berhasil menembaki kembali tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah ambruk di lantai.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari meraih tubuh sang kekasih.

"Ming~" lirih Kyuhyun kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Meskipun begitu ia masih saja tersenyum menatap Sungmin berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih "Jangan khawatir aku tidak apa-apa".

Sungmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, menekan bagian dadanya yang tertembak berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Kemeja putih Kyuhyun sekarang penuh dengan darah bahkan jemari Sungmin yang masih menekan luka itu ikut berlumuran darah.

Tes..tes…air mata Sungmin tidak kuasa untuk ditahan lagi. Rasa takut, cemas dan khawatirnya membuat lelehan kristal bening itu makin deras mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Kyu aku mohon bertahanlah sayang….hiks"

"…." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menghapus lelehan air mata Sungmin.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Kyu, bernafaslah dengan teratur itu akan mengurangi pendarahannya"

"Uljima…" Susah payah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu bahkan sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Sungmin-ah bisakah kau menciumku?" lelaki ini masih coba tersenyum menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Aku akan berikan asal kau berjanji untuk bertahan" mati-matian Sungmin menahan isakannya menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar.

Chup~

Sungmin mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka diiringi tetesan air mata dari kedua manik itu. Kyuhyun yang dari awal berusaha bersikap tegar kini menangis juga. Dia takut meninggalkan Sungmin. Dia sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis itu dengan cara seperti ini.

"Saranghae Min… jongmal saranghaeyo"

"Jangan berucap seperti ingin meninggalkanku. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengatakannya" Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae~" Kyuhyun kembali menggumamkan kata cintanya untuk Sungmin

"Jangan katakan itu Kyu. Ku mohon jangan menakutiku"

"Bolehkan aku tidur Ming? Aku mengantuk"

"Andwae…andwae…jangan pejamkan matamu tatap aku Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak menepuk-nepuk pipi sang kekasih berusaha menyadarkannya. Sungmin makin keras menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun begitu menyadari sang kekasih yang tidak meresponnya.

Jungmo dengan langkah gontai mendekati Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya namun wanita itu tidak mau peduli bahkan seperti tidak mendengar perkataannya.

Jungmo mengancingkan jas hitam yang dikenakannya kemudian ikut berjongkok di samping Sungmin yang tengah memangku tubuh lemah Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Ming jangan seperti ini. Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit"

Secara perlahan Jungmo menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya berusaha membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kyuhyun bertahanlah, hyung akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit jadi bertahanlah "

.

.

.

Donghae yang baru tiba di tempat kejadian sangat terkejut begitu melihat Jungmo tengah menggendong Kyuhyun dengan kepayahan. Ia segera berteriak memanggil paramedis untuk cepat menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Paramedis segera berlari menghampiri Jungmo memindahkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ambulance.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jungmo-ya?" Donghae segera merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu saat melihat wajah Jungmo yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Tidak terlalu baik Hae-ya…" Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu Jungmo sempat tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan salah satu sahabatnya itu namun, detik selanjutnya ia terjatuh tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

Sungmin masih terduduk lemas di depan ruang operasi. Air matanya seakan tak ada habisnya untuk berhenti keluar. Rasa takut, penyesalan, gelisah semua perasaan itu memenuhi hatinya entah yang mana lebih mendominasi yang ia pikirkan hanyalah tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ kumohon bertahanlah jangan menakutiku…" air mata itu kembali mengalir meski tanpa ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. " Jika ini yang kau maksud melindungiku aku menolaknya Kyuhyun-ah. Kau telah berjanji untuk selalu disampingku bukan? Sekarang aku menagihnya…kumohon tepatilah janjimu" Sungmin terus bergumam lirih pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang yang hilang akal sehatnya.

Flashback…

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik jangan memendamnya sendiri. Lihatlah pundakku sangat lebar untuk sandaranmu menangis".

"Untuk hari ini saja menangis sepuasnya. Esok dan seterusnya kau tidak boleh menangis. Mereka akan sedih jika melihatmu terus menangis". Kyuhyun menuntun kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di bahunya. Ia tau saat ini merupakan bagian yang tersulit dalam hidup kekasihnya ini. Kehilangan kedua orang tua dalam kecelakaan yang tragis pastinya membuat Sungmin benar-benar terpuruk. Untuk itulah Kyuhyun selalu menemaninya, berada disampingnya dan menjadi sandaran untuk Lee Sungmin. Sedih? Tentu saja Kyuhyun sedih, orang tua Sungmin sudah seperti kedua orang tuanya sendiri tapi ia harus kuat demi Sungmin agar kekasihnya itu tidak terpuruk terlalu dalam.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu berada disisi Lee Sungmin. Menemani, menjaga, melindunginya selamanya aku berjanji". Kyuhyun mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya mengikrarkan janjinya untuk Sungmin. Gadis yang kini bersandar di pundaknya itupun menegakkan tubuhnya, merasa tenang ketika mendengar janji sang kekasih. Keberadaan lelaki itu mampu membuat Sungmin melewati masa tersulitnya, entah mengapa setiap Kyuhyun berada disampingnya perasaan tenang dan hangat akan melingkupi dirinya.

"Hanya itu? Kau hanya akan menemani, menjaga dan melindungiku tapi tidak mencintaiku?". Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah hilang kemana rasa sedih yang tadi membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata itu kini yang ada hanyalah kehangatan dalam hatinya. Begitu berpengaruhnya kehadiran Kyuhyun bagi sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku melakukan semua itu karna mencintaimu, dasar kau!". Kyuhyun mengusap sanyang surai hitam nan panjang milik Sungmin kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Lee Sungmin selamanya….!". tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dan berteriak lantang mengutarakan perasaannya, sedetik kemudian dengan cepatnya ia telah berhasil menyatukan bibir tebalnya dengan milik sang kekasih, menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Flashback off

.

.

.

"Sungmin kau tidak apa-apa? ". Suara panik Eunhyuk menyadarkan Sungmin dari kenangan tentang kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Sungmin yang terduduk lemas di samping ruang operasi. Seluruh pakainnya penuh dengan darah. Eunhyuk belum sadar akan kondisi tubuh Sungmin sampai akhirnya Sungmin tiba-tiba pingsan, beruntung eunhyuk dengan cepat menyangga kedua lengan sungmin sehingga tubuhnya tidak menyentuh lantai. Begitu melihat lengan kiri sungmin yang terus mengeluarkan darah serta tangannya yang juga penuh darah membuatnya sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini juga mengalami luka selama penyergapan itu.

"Dokter korban kehilangan banyak darah, tekanan darahnya menurun dengan drastis!"

"Cepat lakukan tranfusi dan pastikan kadar oksigennya stabil operasi harus cepat dilakukan ".

Para dokter dan suster di ruang operasi tampak sibuk menyiapkan operasi supaya berjalan lancar. Jika saja peluru itu tidak mengenai paru-parunya mungkin operasi ini tidak akan begitu sulit untuk dilakukan. Lalai sedikit bisa saja terjadi kebocoran pada organ internal itu dan Kyuhyun bisa saja meninggal.

Peluru yang bersarang di dada Kyuhyun berhasil temukan, sang dokter dengan hati-hati menjepit benda tersebut berusaha mengeluarkannya, namun begitu peluru tersebut berhasil dicabut seketika darah segar meluncur keluar dengan derasnya.

"Terjadi pendarahan!". Dokter itu dengan cekatan menahan luka itu sembari mengintruksikan suster untuk melihat kondisi jantung dan tekanan darah korban.

"Tekan darahnya kembali menurun, detak jantungnya juga melemah dok". Suster yang hendak mengambil kantung darah baru untuk ditransfusikan itu segera berhenti begitu mendengar suara khas dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kita…kehilangan detak jantungnya"

"Siapkan alat kejut jantung sekarang! Cepat!". Ruangan itu begitu tegang dipenuhi dengan suasana kekhawatiran, satu nyawa sekarang berada di ujung tanduk dan mereka masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Donghae melangkah dengan terhuyung menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah berada di ruang perawatan Sungmin. Wanita itu masih tak sadarkan diri setelah diberikan obat penenang oleh dokter.

"Hae-ya apa yang terjadi?". Eunhyuk tau pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan hanya melihat raut sedih Donghae yang teramat dalam. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tau saat ini Donghae sedang menangis walaupun tanpa suara.

"Beri tau aku apa yang terjadi chagi". Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk mulutnya terasa sulit untuk mengatakannya.

"Dia memilih menyerah, dia meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya…."

"Aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya, aku bukan sahabat yang baik…hiks"

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Sungmin ketika ia sadar nanti Hae-ya~". Eunhyuk ikut menangis berbagi duka atas kehilangan sahabat mereka berdua.

.

.

.

One Year Later….

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana ? aku datang lagi seperti janjiku, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu. Rindu saat-saat kau mengajariku memanah, memasak dan semuanya. Apa kau juga merindukanku ?". Sungmin kini berdiri di depan gundukan tanah tempat peristirahatan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Meletakkan karangan krisan putih di bawah nisannya.

"Awalnya aku marah dan kecewa saat kau pergi seperti itu tanpa berpamitan denganku. Namun rasa yang paling mendominasi ialah penyesalan. Jika saat itu aku tidak ceroboh melakukan penyergapan mungkin kita masih bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama lagi.". Sungmin kembali berucap mengenang kejadian setahun yang lalu itu.

"Aku akan selalu mengenangmu selamanya, saranghae…..". wanita itu sedikit membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada seseorang yang telah berbaring disana dengan tenang.

"Yaakk…! Apa yang kau lakukan huh, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan cinta kepada namja lain saat tunanganmu sekarang bahkan berdiri di sampingmu". Lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sungmin itu mengaitkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping sang kekasih, bertingkah seakan-akan ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Berhenti memelukku seperti itu Cho! Kita sekarang di makam "

" Memangnya kenapa ? aku memeluk kekasihku". Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bibir nakalnya dengan sesuka hati mengecup ringan pipi sang kekasih.

"Hyung kau senangkan? Setiap kesini pasti wanitaku akan selalu berucap saranghae kepadamu ck, menyebalkan, apalagi mendengarku memanggilmu hyung pasti disana kau menertawaiku. Jungmo-ya selanjutnya aku akan terus memanggilmu hyung, jadi kau tidak perlu protes lagi padaku hehehe".

"Hyung, disana kau bertemu bidadari yang cantikkan? Ahh pasti ya aku yakin itu. Kau adalah orang yang baik jadi Tuhan pasti memberikan balasan atas kebaikanmu selama ini."

"Gomawo hyung, saat itu kau menyelamatkanku, menggendongku disaat tubuhmu juga menahan sakit yang teramat sangat jeongmal gomawo". Kali ini nada serius tersirat dari setiap perkataan Kyuhyun. Jika bukan karena Jungmo mungkin ia tidak akan bisa bersama Sungmin seperti saat ini.

"Oya hyung maafkan aku yang baru menemuimu hari ini. Kau tau kan hampir 6 bulan ini aku koma dan hanya dapat berbaring tak sadarkan diri disana".

"Kau tidak ingin memberi taunya?"sela Sungmin sambil menggenggam jari Kyuhyun yang masih nyaman bersarang di pinggangnya.

"Ahh! Aku hampir lupa, hyung kami akan menikah bulan depan. Apa kau bahagia mendengarnya ? Padahal aku berharap kau yang akan menemani Sungmin berjalan memasuki altar kemudian menyerahkannya padaku, aku ingin lihat wajah terkejutmu saat melihat ketampananku mengenakan tuxedo". Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jungmo-ya terima kasih telah melindungiku dan menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Kami akan kesini lagi secepatnya".

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun"

.

.

Flashback...

"Kau menyerahlah ini belum terlambat". Sosok Jungmo terlihat mendekat ke arah seseorang yang terkapar jatuh sambil memegangi pahanya yang terluka namun terus saja berusaha menghindar.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Jungmo akhirnya berhasil menggapai tubuh salah seorang penjahat yang sudah berhasil dia lumpuhkan itu. Merogoh borgol dari saku dalam jasnya. Namun tanpa disangka orang itu menyeringai kemudian Srakkk…srakkk…

Bunyi tusukan benda tajam itu sangat jelas terdengar, mengoyak perut Jungmo. Ia tidak menyangka orang tersebut menyembunyikan pisau lipat disaku celananya. Dua kali tusukan mendera perut Jungmo yang kontan membuat darah segar dengan deras mengucur keluar. Seringaian licik tercetak jelas di bibir lelaki yang telah Jungmo tembak bagian pahanya itu, begitu senang karena berhasil melukai seorang detektif lagi.

"Brengsek kau! Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu". Dan detik berikutnya Jungmo melesatkan pelurunya menembus tepat dibagian jantung pria itu.

Dorr…

Seketika pria itu mengejang dengan darah yang menyembur keluar dari bagian dadanya dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai ia terkapar kehilangan nyawa.

"Selamat tinggal" gumamnya lirih dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menahan kesakitan.

Jungmo terus menekan perutnya agar darah yang keluar tidak terlalu banyak. Bersusah payah ia berdiri kemudian berjalan perlahan kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai saat ia tiba-tiba melihat Kyuhyun di tembak oleh Seunghyun dan seketika tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai. Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Dorr….dorrr…dorrr…

Dia kembali terkejut begitu melihat Sungmin dengan ganasnya menembaki tubuh Seunghyun secara beruntun hingga lelaki itu tewas seketika.

Brukkk….

Tubuhnya ambruk pandangannya sudah mulai mengunang. Darah yang keluar dari perutnya terlalu banyak. Cukup lama ia terduduk hanya mampu menatap sendu kearah Sungmin yang menangis histeris melihat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak pernah sanggup melihat Sungmin menangis. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Jungmo berdiri melangkah terhuyung kea rah Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

Jungmo dengan langkah gontai mendekati Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya namun wanita itu tidak mau peduli bahkan seperti tidak mendengar perkataannya.

Jungmo mengancingkan jas hitam yang dikenakannya berusaha menutupi darah yang mengalir di kemejanya kemudian ikut berjongkok di samping Sungmin yang tengah memangku tubuh lemah Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Ming jangan seperti ini. Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit"

Secara perlahan Jungmo menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya berusaha membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kyuhyun bertahanlah, hyung akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit jadi bertahanlah ". Jungmo bisa merasakan darah semakin mengalir deras dari luka sobekan di perutnya, namun sekuat tenaga ia bertahan demi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya demi Sungmin wanita yang dicintainya. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin hancur apabila hal buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Rasa cintanya mampu membuatnya bertahan dari rasa sakit yang melingkupi tubuhnya dan ia rela berkorban demi cintanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jungmo-ya?" Donghae segera merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu saat melihat wajah Jungmo yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Tidak terlalu baik Hae-ya…" Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu Jungmo sempat tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan salah satu sahabatnya itu namun, detik selanjutnya ia terjatuh tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

Donghae benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat tangan Jungmo yang membekap perutnya penuh dengan darah. Ia berteriak mencari bantuan ,tapi naas semua ambulance telah meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan anggota polisi yang terluka.

Akhirnya Donghae dengan gesit menggendong Jungmo menuju mobil patrol yang tadi dikendarainya. Dia harus cepat menolong sahabatnya.

Teettt….teeettt…..

Donghae berkali-kali membunyikan klakson mobilnya namun kecelakaan beruntun yang tadi menyita waktunya untuk memberikan bantuan pada tim Sungmin masih membuat kemacetan di jalanan.

"Hae-ya tenanglah….". Jungmo masih berusaha tersenyum saat berucap. Ia tau sahabatnya itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika keadaanmu seperti itu. Jangan banyak bicara tetaplah tekan lukamu itu". Donghae semakin cemas saat melihat wajah Jungmo yang pucat dan pandangan matanya yang melemah.

"Jungmo-ya bertahanlah kita hampir sampai". Donghae tidak mampu lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu sungguh menyayat hatinya.

Uhhukk…uhhuk…

"Hae-ya kau sahabatku yang terbaik bisakah kau sampaikan kepada Sungmin bahwa aku mencintainya, aku kira aku tidak akan sempat mengatakannya"

"Apa maksudmu! Kau akan selamat dan kaulah yang harus mengatakannya sendiri".

"Dan sampaikan maafku kepadanya karena meninggalkannya seperti ini, tanpa pamit. Jaga dirimu baik-baik". Jungmo berusaha menggenggam tangan Donghae yang gemetaran, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu untuk merelakannya pergi. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "_Sungmin-ah saranghae"_

"Jungmo-ya andwae!..."

END

Saya balik lagi bawa ff yang alkadjhsgyjhkj…chingudeul nilai sendirilah kualitas ff ini. Ditengah kegalauan karena ide ngebuat PKM aku mencoba melanjutkan ff yang udah lama terabaikan di laptop.

Sepertinya aku mengalami sebastry sindrom, ide buat ff datangnya keroyokan ke otak tapi entah kenapa dak ada yang terealisasi…huhuhu T^T, bikin frustasi….dan bikin kontroversi hati #plakkk.

Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih bagi chingudeul yang nyempetin baca apalagi ngereview ff ini dan ff saya sebelumnya jeongmal gomawo..*bow

Luv u all

See u in my next fanfict ^_^


End file.
